It's like you never
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: And the sun rotated like a fiery orange ribbon as the child moon ran over the meabow of inky stars; sun in it's wake. It's like it never...was there


Disclaimer: Don' own Megami Kohousei, Usagi-sensei! Wai wai that women is lucky! *does lil' funkah dance*

Don't make me go back....Oh Kami-sama, go away! Stop touching me! I'm just...a kid...

_Failed..._

STOP! STOP STOP STOP 

_don'thurtmedon'ttouchmeleavemealoneI'mmeandnooneelsetheyliethesehandstheseeyesaretheyreallymine?_

"You ok?"

A silent breeze whirled quietly; stirring silvery strands and rippling glassy green grass like water. Eerily crimson orbs fluttered open with the wind, the clear crystal coming into sharp focus. A breath. 

Chocolate tresses distorted the view of firmament, caramel irises blinking perplexedly. "I asked if you were ok? If you can hear me hold up..." The russet little girl deftly counted her own fingers and then asked again, "Then hold up three fingers."

The blurrily half-conscious boy beneath her blinked; thick hazy gauze melting from his eyes and he tried to move his arm. It protested weakly but he still brought a hand up to his face and flexed his fingers. Then presented three of them. Each layer of white seemed to melt, head clearing.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and slid the boy's head in the warmth of her lap, trees swaying and clouds tiredly floating by to cover the radiating sun. All around birds chirped a happy song as if glad that the boy was alive. 

The lad just laid in her hold, sky passing by, casting shadows over the meadow and then leaving with more sapphire in its wake. His rescuer was gazing at the drifting puffs of white, long hair fastened with ponytails, huge chunks resting over her shoulder. Slim fingers combed the jungle of earthy brown and the lass averted her attention to the young man's light touch. Her own thin hand gently racked at the back of his and she asked in a daze, "What's your name...?"

The boy continued to stroke her soft hair, eyes emotionless and hazy. There was no memory, no family or friends that could be remembered in the resist of his clogged mind. Only a name... "Hiead...Hiead..." Came the hoarse response as Hiead ran his knuckles from her hair to her supple cheek, silently inquiring her own name. The hum of life seemed to die down to a simmer, locus still fiddling their symphony and the day passed from early morning to late night like a spinning wheel. Time was frozen except for them, everything functioning normal, hearts beating.

"My name's Ikhny."

"Such a nice name..." Hiead mumbled incoherently, nestling into the warmth that enveloped him, welcoming without question. It felt right, all worries fluttering away as Ikhny crooned a soft melody, and his family that could not be remembered was probably dead. Friends. What friends? As long as the angel would stay forever and nurse him back to health with each sweet note and tender caress.

There was no reason to even wake up today. It would as simplistic and carefree as every other day. No mother to greet jubilantly in the A.M. with still sandy eyes. Or to wave father off to work. The world only consisted of two beings, their minds totally oblivious to the universe except for one another's presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiiiiiead baka!" Someone whistled annoyingly into the candidate's ear. Hiead whipped up with a start and smashed into his addresser's nose with a sickening crack. The whole room collected into a fit of hysterics. 

"Son of BITCHMONKEYWHOREFUCKER!" Zero Enna screeched while sounding quite silly with his hand over his reddened nose. The genki brunette continued to do his little 'hopping will fix my fractured nose' dance.

Clay-Clif Fortran blinked bemusedly, adjusting his glasses before letting them fall to the bridge of his nose again. "Interesting..." 

"Didn't know Enna had such a large and color vocabulary." Yamagi mused lightheartedly before moving out the dorm room door. Roose giggled and blushed at Zero's string of profanity and sprinted out after his short purple-haired bishonen friend. Outside a loud crash could be heard and a very strangled Yamagi screaming dear God. Roose had trampled him again.

_Damn Enna..._Hiead mentally cursed while nursing his throbbing head. _Damn weird dream. Never had that one before._ Yes, it was a very odd and vivid dream that he had never had before besides when he was young. There was when he...had killed those people and then sometimes with people murmuring we failed (The mangaaaa, white hands in bandages reaching out and saying: "We failed again." as they grope poor demented Hiead-sama.) The little girl seemed oddly familiar so he kept that tidbit of info stored for later reasoning while saving a good right hook to Zero's already bruised face for training. Tightlipped, 87realized the girl's name had been...Ikhny...

"Thanks I get for trying to wake your late-ass up", The latter candidate growled indigently before snapping his nose back. He yelped, bones grating back and stormed out of the room cussing all the way. But not before promptly tripping over the heap of fat-boy-gone-anorexic and mean chibi.

_Shit...I'm late. _Changing in a record time Hiead numbly opened the door and proceeded to nearly miss the pile of body parts sprawled on G.O.A's floor. Being the smarter of his dorm mates the stoic teen purposefully squashed Enna's hand, grinding it with a loving crack and then trekked on. 

Zero made a weak protest with his good hand but immediately gave up and huffed, head laying on Rooses'd stomach. 

The meek candidate blushed furiously and squirmed out from them before helping Yamagi up and leaving Zero behind. Today was not the runoff mouth trainee's day.

The said boy screamed in rage, jumped up and ran down the hall with lightning speed to finish off his rival and kick him hard in the stomach until he turned red from crying and screamed mama's boy. An eye for an eye.

Kizna sat impatiently in the training room with Ikhny, Saki, Wrecka and eerie Tsukasa in tow, their candidates finally filing through the door with Hiead coolly strolling in and candidate 88 giving him a piece of his mind.

__

Which isn't very much Hiead mentally snickered but kept walking until he stood adjacent his timid repairer and the cat girl pulled her candidate aside to chastise him and give him a peace of her mind which Hiead mentally checked off again, was a lot of hot steam that seemed to dwell in the mass of pink hair and ears. But then again you are what you train and Kizna was a cat training a dog that road the short bus. the silver-haired boy cracked each knuckle while imagining each satisfying pop was Enna's nose and hand.

While reminiscing their instructor stepped up with clipboard in hand and pencil behind his ear. Then, while they weren't looking, downed a bottle of pain reliever and prepared for drug educed happiness to last the hazardous day. 

With much reluctance Zero let it be and crossed his arms huffily, face puffed up indigently. Kizna rolled her violet irises and playfully patted Zero's matted hair just to piss him off. This worked and he strained very hard not to choke her to death and instead studied the PRO-INGS carefully, eyes twitching in delight and taking in the other eye candies.

Hiead peered out jadedly at the training mechas also, eyes narrowed. Ikhny squeaked. He threw a quick glance at her and she scrunched up her nose before failing and sneezing again, using the back of her glove to whip her nose. Hiead grimaced and shimmied sideways an inch before bracing for the worst day ever.

__

Wow....that was interesting and...in character...@_@ *gaaasp* R&R...Damn grammar mistakes...want my own Beta reader *holds up sign* Come one come all....will be Beta read for art...will draw you something or make a story...I love you....*brings out bag of plushies* Very much...


End file.
